Harry Potter and the Prophecy
by Sweet Angel Baby
Summary: As Harry is about to enter his sixth year Voldemort is rising to power...and no one is safe anymore...


Harry Potter and the Prophecy  
  
By Sweet Angel Baby  
  
Angel: Hello! This is my first fic, so if I do something that doesn't seem right just tell me in the reviews. Oh, yeah, can you please give me ONE review and I'll feel happy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. I'm only going to say this at the start because it'll get annoying and I'm sure you'll all get tired of it. Toodles!  
  
Chapter 1: O.W.L Post  
  
The night was drawing near, as the cool summer breeze wafted over Surrey like a whisper. All of the residents in Privet Drive were all out enjoying the rare weather in a welcoming for the coming of their children from their rich, snobby boarding schools. All except a scrawny teenage boy who sat at his windowsill watching the joyful parents hugging their children and loading them with presents. The only occupant of Number 4 Privet Drive sighed and pulled his blinds shut with such force that the snowy white owl perched on the bedpost twittered angrily. He gave a look of apology to the bird and sat at the wooden desk in the corner of the wardrobe like room.  
  
When looking at this boy you would think he was just ordinary. If you really got to know him you would know his deepest, darkest secret unknown to the normal world. This boy was a wizard.  
  
He went by the name of Harry Potter. Harry was fifteen going on sixteen the next day. He, unlike his other previous birthdays some four or five years before, did not look forward to his own celebration.  
  
It wasn't like he wasn't going to get no presents. Harry usually got a considerable amount from his friends. This year though, Harry didn't care for presents. He only longed for the closest person that he knew as a parent to see him one last time. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had passed away last spring at the hands of his murderous cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix was a follower of the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not- Be- Named, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Lord Voldemort longed for nothing more of being the greatest wizard of all time. Some sixteen years before he was at power, and nobody was safe. Lily and James Potter, who were considered some of the only wizards capable of surviving. But on Halloween of 1980 Lord Voldemort passed through the town of Godric's Hollow to pay Lily and James a visit. Unlike the talk of the wizarding world, Lily and James did not survive Voldemort. Unsuspectingly, their one-year-old baby Harry survived the flash of green light he could remember for ten years before finding out the truth. Harry survived the killing curse, the only known being ever to do so. Harry's mother died to protect him. Harry grew up most unpleasantly with his terrifying Uncle Vernon and horrible Aunt Petunia and the whale of a boy, Dudley Dursley and hated his life. Until one day in 1991.  
  
Harry was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, the wizarding school for teenage wizards. As Hogwarts was the safest place for him, Voldemort only attacked him either in the form of other's bodies or through his mind. Surviving four years of attacks, Lord Voldemort still awaited his revenge.  
  
Harry took out some parchment, an elegant eagle feather quill and a small bottle of ink. The ink was about to blot the parchment when he heard a pecking sound at his window. He opened the glass pane to reveal a handsome tawny owl hovering outside the window. The owl flew in and dropped a sealed parchment on the desk and flew out again. Heart thumping against his chest, he opened the parchment and awaited the results of his O.W.L tests.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Included in this letter are your results of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels that will determine your future careers. Your results are as follows:  
  
Compulsory Lessons  
  
Transfiguration Theory - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration Practical - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Overall - Pass  
  
Potions Theory - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Potions Practical - Outstanding  
  
Overall - Pass  
  
Charms Theory - Outstanding  
  
Charms Practical - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Overall - Pass  
  
Defence Against The Dark Arts Theory - Outstanding  
  
Defence Against The Dark Arts Practical - Outstanding  
  
Overall - Pass  
  
Herbology Theory - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Herbology Practical - Exceeds Expectations  
  
Overall - Pass  
  
Astronomy Theory - Acceptable  
  
Astronomy Practical - Poor  
  
Overall - Fail  
  
History of Magic Theory - Poor  
  
History of Magic Practical - Poor  
  
Overall - Fail  
  
Chosen Lessons  
  
Care of Magical Creatures Theory - Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures Practical - Outstanding  
  
Overall - Pass  
  
Divination Theory - Dreadful  
  
Divination Practical - Dreadful  
  
Overall - Fail  
  
You will need to take the following subjects:  
  
Advanced Transfiguration  
  
Advanced Potions  
  
Advanced Charms  
  
Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts  
  
Herbology  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Overall O.W.Ls - 11  
  
We are also offering you the team Captaincy of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, as Miss Angelina Johnson graduated last semester. As a sixth year student we are offering you to have yet another chance to be chosen as a house prefect. We hope you accept. Lastly, you will need to purchase the following books and items:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells Yr 6 - Miranda Goshawk  
  
An Expert's Guide to Transfiguration - Emeric Switch  
  
Most Potente Potions - Giselle Locust  
  
One Million Magical Herbs and Fungi - Phyllida Spore Knowing Your Own Power - Kurt Merilla  
  
Crossing Over: The Curses - Theresa Kiljode  
  
Advanced Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them - Newt Scamander  
  
I set dress robes  
  
2 sets of crystal phials  
  
I bronze cauldron  
  
2 sets black robes  
  
Hope to see you back at Hogwarts on September 1st, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry tipped the envelope upside down as two metallic objects clinked together; one with a gold walnut-sized ball crossed over the top of a broomstick and another gold and scarlet badge with the words "Gryffindor Prefect" labelled across the front. Harry put the small items in a small pocket in his brass trunk. Turning to the snowy owl on his bed, he reached to pat her. As his hand connected with her soft head, yet two other owls soared in through his bedroom windows. Taking the parchment and parcel from the first owl, a hyperactive miniature owl, he knew it was from his best friend, Ron Weasly.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Sorry. I think I sent you this a little bit early. I hope it's all right. Have you got your O.W.L results yet? I got nine, but failed History of Magic, Potions, Divination and Astronomy. Mum's really pleased because I got higher than Fred and George. Unfortunately, you can't stay over due to the war. I really hope you have something to do, because it isn't good for you to be treated how your rellies treat you. All the best, Ron.  
  
Harry folded the letter and turned to the parcel the owl carried. Opening it, he found a complete set of the Puddlemore United Quidditch team. There were seven players in a Quidditch team and four balls used for different purposes. (A/N: I don't think I need to explain!) He put aside the box containing the figurines, and turned to the handsome black owl sitting impatiently on his bed. Decorating the parchment was neat, cursive writing. He then knew it was from his other best friend, Hermione Granger. He opened the envelope revealing a letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Best wishes for your special day. I do hope you enjoy yourself. Have you received your O.W.L results yet? I have. I got 15 O.W.Ls, top marks! That's as many as Dumbledore got in his days.  
  
I recently got a letter from Professor McGonagall saying that there are two exchange students from Australia coming! She says that they are two girls, one in Gryffindor and one in Slytherin. Pavarti Patil and Pansy Parkinson are both going over to Australia for the year. THANK GOD!!!  
  
Anyway, I know this may sound a little odd, but would you like to stay at my house for the summer? You haven't been over and I would like you to meet my parents. If you can make it call me on 9555-0783. I would appreciate it a lot if you accepted.  
  
I hope you like your present and yet again, Happy Birthday!  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
Harry folded the letter and put it on his desk. He opened the parcel on his bed and found a book titled "Auror Training: What, How and Why."  
  
Appreciating the gift, he placed it on his bedside table, planning to read it after dinner. He bolted out the door, planning to ring Hermione straight away. Ringing the number on the parchment, he heard a girl's voice answer.  
  
"Hello, Granger residence. Speaking please?" "Hermione it's me!" Harry answered, laughing.  
  
"Oh Harry! I've been waiting for you to ring! How are you? What did your relatives say?"  
  
"Hermione, calm down. I haven't asked yet, but I'm coming whether you like it or not. What time will you pick me up?"  
  
"Well, would you like to come tomorrow? How does twelve o'clock sound?" She offered.  
  
"That would be perfect. I honestly can't wait to see you. Is Ron coming?" He asked.  
  
"Well." she hesitated, "No. I already owled him and he replied, saying that his mum won't let him come. By the way, did you like your present?" She added as an afterthought.  
  
"Yes! Hermione, how did you know I wanted to be an Auror?" He asked surprised.  
  
"I just.you know.knew." She said, embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I love it. Shall I see you tomorrow then?" He asked.  
  
"Definitely." She replied. "Well, see you."  
  
"Bye." Harry said and hung up.  
  
Feeling the happiest he had in weeks he went upstairs to pack. 


End file.
